


War of the Roses: Desperation: Part I

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Desperation [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: White Rose meets JNR after a couple years apart, and both of the pair feel a longing for Jaune.War of the Roses (Lancaster, White Knight, White Rose)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Desperation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	War of the Roses: Desperation: Part I

Innkeeper: More huntresses?

Weiss: There are others staying here?

Innkeeper: Tall blond guy with armour and a sword, guy in Mistral clothing, and a rather energetic girl.

Ruby: Does she have... pink hair?

Innkeeper: *nods*

Innkeeper: You know them?

Ruby: Like, totally.

Weiss: They are our oldest and dearest friends. Would be able to tell us what room they are in?

Innkeeper: Why don't I just call them down. Who should I say is here?

Weiss: Oh, yes, of course, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.

Innkeeper: *picks up the phone*

* * *

Jaune, Ren, and Nora came down the stairs. They looked around until they saw them, and quickly moved over.

Weiss: *holds out her hand*

Jaune: *grabs her arm and pulls her from her seat and into a hug*

Weiss: *barely had enough time to be shocked before being enveloped in his arms*

Nora: *picks up Ruby into a hug*

Jaune and Nora: *push Weiss and Ruby together*

Jaune, Nora, and Ren: *hug the pair*

Nora: It's been like - forever!

Jaune: We haven't seen you in a couple years.

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: It has... it is wonderful to see you. And I can see you are as robust as ever.

Jaune: You looking incredibly beautiful, yourself.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ren: You did compliment him, first.

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: I... did... Let us take a seat.

Ruby and Weiss: *sit on one side of a table*

Ren and Nora: *sit on the other side*

Jaune: *grabs a free chair and pulls it up to the table*

Jaune: So, how have you been?

Weiss: Wonderful, and you?

Jaune: Who knew being a huntsman could be so relaxing?

Weiss: Perhaps after what we have been through.

Nora: Are you guys here for the bounty, too?

Ren: It has been quite some time since we've fought together.

Weiss: That sounds like a wonderful idea.

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

* * *

Weiss: *removes her jewelry as she looks at herself in the mirror*

Weiss: You have been especially quiet today.

Ruby (laying back on the bed): We only ran into my crush from Beacon.

Weiss: He is also our oldest, and dearest friend.

Ruby: I thought I could handle it...

Weiss: He has become even more magnificent than he was before.

Ruby: Don't tell me that you have fallen, too?

Weiss: I have fallen for you, but if we were not together, he would give you a run for your money.

Ruby: *scoff*

Weiss: *lays beside Ruby on the bed and snuggles up to her*

Weiss: *grabs Ruby's hand*

Weiss: I can assure you - you have nothing to worry about.

Ruby: Unless we both tried to get him.

Weiss: . . .

Ruby: You're thinking about it, aren't you?

Weiss: I am doing no... such... Why must you vex me?..

Ruby: This could be our only chance...

Weiss: Are you seriously suggesting we turn Jaune into our paramour?

Ruby: Really not sure, but I'm imagining it.

Weiss: *face starts to flush as she imagines it*

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: *eyes pop open*

Weiss: That is assuming a great many things, not the least of which is that Jaune has not moved onto greener pastures in the interleaving years.

Ruby: You are his Snow Angel. I still don't think he ever noticed me, that way...

Weiss: You cannot be serious?

Ruby: What, it worked for dad. Kind of... maybe...

Weiss: I doubt either of us would be the ones fleeing...

Ruby: Promise me you won't leave me.

Weiss: I do believe that is the primary purpose of our wedding rings.

Ruby: Even if you have Jaune?

Weiss: If I had to pick between the two of you, I would obviously pick you... and I know you would do the same...

Ruby: . . .

Weiss: Ruby?

Ruby: What, this is Jaune we're talking about.

Weiss: Who, it seems, still has the same hold on you as he did in Beacon.

Ruby: You're not jealous, are you?

Weiss: My greatest fear would be losing you. If it were Jaune, and he alone, I... might... be willing... to share...

Ruby: Just say yes.

Weiss: And if I do, what exactly would your plan be?

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: You're his Snow Angel...

Weiss: You would have me seduce him on your behalf?

Ruby: . . .

Weiss: I refuse.

Ruby: *sits up with a start*

Weiss: If I did seduce him it would be on my own half. If you want him, you must be there.

Ruby: So... you'll still seduce him for me?

Weiss: I will help you, not do it for you.

Ruby: *shakes nervously*

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the door*

Weiss: Come in!

Jaune: *opens the door to find the girls sitting on the bed, Weiss cuddling Ruby from behind*

Jaune: *closes the door*

Jaune: Hi.

Weiss: It seems my love has something she needs to say to you.

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the neck*

Ruby: *nervously shakes*

Weiss (whispering): I believe in you. You can do this.

Ruby: *nervously looks at Jaune*

Ruby: *clears her throat*

Ruby: Okay, here's how it is. I've been... in love... with you... since the Emerald Forest...

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: I believe she deserves an answer.

Jaune: I believe she's married.

Weiss: As her wife, I am the one who gets to decide such things. For the record, you are the ONLY one this would apply to.

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: *questioning look*

Jaune: I'm... still... not sure what... you... are asking...

Weiss: To accept her love... and mine...

Jaune: *jaw hangs slack*

Weiss: I am your Snow Angel, am I not?

Jaune: *clutches his chest and wheezes for a moment*

Jaune: *evens out his breathing*

Jaune: I... had given up hope... moved on?..

Ruby: And what about me?

Jaune: You were cute and sexy... and married...

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Ruby: Wait, I was cute?

Jaune: And the first person to talk to me... and really helped me through all of the... stupid... I was going through.

Weiss: Then why did you not say anything?..

Jaune: ...all of the stupid I was going through... Ruby had her own problems to deal with, and I didn't want to drag her down.

*pregnant silence*

Jaune: So, what do we do?

Weiss: We are rather unsure, ourselves, other than knowing that we want you in our lives.

Ruby: *wipes tears from her eyes*

Jaune: *steps foward out of concern*

Jaune: Ruby?..

Ruby: You mean... all of this time... I had a chance?

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on her neck*

Jaune: Of course you had a chance. I'm the one who was a fuckup... I didn't even know what aura was...

Weiss: What-what-what?

Ruby: What?

Jaune: Pyrrha... explained it... in the Emerald Forest...

Weiss: How could you be so?!..

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I will... not... fall... into my traditional admonishment... Neither of us are who we used to be... Which... I hope will not preclude me from being your Snow Angel...

Jaune: You are still as angelic as ever... and I had no idea Ruby felt that way.

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the neck*

Weiss: Yes, it was perhaps because she was too shy to let you know of her infatuation. Now, I'm afraid I must insist upon an answer.

Jaune: You want to ask if I love you? Of course I do.

Weiss: For Ruby's benefit, both of us?

Jaune: Of course.

Ruby: *gulps*

Weiss: Then come and hold us so we know it's real.

Jaune: *starts pulling off his armour, plopping it onto the ground*

Jaune: *moves up to the bed, and laying on his side, pulls both girls in for a cuddle*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190911407686/war-of-the-roses-desperation-part-i) tumblog.


End file.
